


Bodhi Rook: Cover Hog

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 3





	Bodhi Rook: Cover Hog

Cassian woke up, absolutely chilled the bone, only to realize that Bodhi was on the other side of the bed, completely smothered in their sheets in blankets and breathing deep. Sure, Bodhi looked impossibly cute, but Cassian was  _ freezing.  _ He also didn’t want to wake up his roommate. 

The minutes ticked by as Cassian tried to figure out what to do: wake Bodhi up by grabbing some of the sheets back, or wake Bodhi up by getting out of bed. Cassian could feel his flesh prickle up with goosebumps and his body was shaking.  _ Nothing like freezing to death because you can’t make a decision.  _

“Cass…’m here,” Bodhi hummed, startling Cassian. He looked over to see a very sleepy Bodhi blinking at him in the dim light, his hair scattered in all directions. It was impossible not to smile at the sleep rumpled man, but Cassian still didn’t know what to do. Now he was faced with cuddling his best friend and crush, or face imminent death from the cold.

Cassian had his mind made up for him as Bodhi opened up his blankets and rolled over so that not only was Cassian covered, but also pressed up against Bodhi’s side. 

_ This was...so nice.  _

Cassian let out a hum and Bodhi wrapped his arms around the man, snuggling into his neck. 

Warm and cozy, Bodhi fell back asleep within minutes. Cassian did, too. 

And he’d worry about that crush stuff in the morning. 


End file.
